


Static

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Logan is confused, M/M, Soulmates, Superpowers, Virgil is a bit panicked, but it’s all fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Janus is people watching, but it’s interrupted when a friend of his, and a person he isn’t familiar with come over to say hello.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirteen of soulmate September, the event host: @tsshipmonth2020 over on tumblr 
> 
> Prompt: Day 13 - Everyone is born with a super power, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.

Janus looked around the small park and watched as little lies floated out of people, little black and white specks, they looked like static. Little lies to other people, little lies to themselves. There had been nothing colorful yet, no booming, obvious, gleaming lies aching for attention, but knowing the people of this city that would change soon.

Janus could sense lies, feel lies, see lies, he could make people lie through touching them with his bare hand, and although he couldn’t explicitly make them tell the truth, it was usually easy enough to work backwards to see what was real. 

People called him a lie detector, Janus thought this was an unfair comparison though. Lie detectors weren’t detecting lies, they were detecting heartbeat, sweat, breathing. They weren’t nearly as accurate as him, so really it was an insult! Unlike a lie detector, Janus had never met someone he couldn’t read, someone he couldn’t tell the difference between the truth from a lie. It was a static part of his life, never changing.

Janus smoothed over a wrinkle in his glove and almost jumped as something tapped him on the shoulder. Janus did his best not to tense and he composed himself before turning around. His friend, Virgil was standing there with someone he didn’t recognize.

“Hey.” Virgil said, “It’s good to see you, it’s been a while.”

Janus chuckled, “I saw you yesterday, but I suppose you work in a different time.”

Virgil blinked, “ _ Seriously?  _ Yesterday.” He blew out a slow breath, “Okay, whatever. Time’s an illusion.”

Janus gestured at Virgil’s mystery guest, “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Oh yeah, you haven’t met! Janus this is Logan, Logan this is Janus.” Virgil said as he gestured to each of them when they said their respective names.

“Salutations.” Logan said, his eyebrows were furrowed as he offered a hand which Janus shook.

“Hello.” Janus said.

Logan scrunched up his face like he was trying to remember something, but eventually he just shook his head, “I’ve completely forgotten your name, my apologies.”

Virgil glanced over sharply and Janus tilted his head to the side. “Oh? How interesting Logan.” Janus let Logan’s name roll off his tongue slowly, like he was savoring every letter. “Well I have many names, those my enemies call me, those my friends call me, and those in between.” Janus paused and scanned Logan’s face. “That being said, where does that leave you?”

Janus did have many names, his friends called him Janus and any sort of nickname of it you could think of. His acquaintances, half friends, those types tended to call him Dee, Janus didn’t give out his true name easily. Dee was a nickname based off of a name given to him by his less than friendly acquaintances. Deceit, that was what they called him. He found it funny that they would call him the one thing they couldn’t do to him, but he supposed what are lie detectors for if not deceit? 

“I would hope I am a friend,” Logan said in response to Janus’s question. “My apologies if we got off on the wrong metaphorical foot to make you feel otherwise.”

Janus paused slightly before saying, “I trust who Virgil chooses to put trust in. You may call me Janus.”

“Janus,” Logan said slowly, “Your name, it’s a god… yes? Um,” Logan rubbed his forehead and frowned, “Greek?”

“Roman actually.” Janus corrected without missing a beat. “Common mistake.”

“Yes common…”. Logan trailed off, still frowning.

At this point Virgil looked concerned, “Are you okay?”

Logan shook his head slowly as he said, “I’m fine.”

No obvious static sparks came from Logan, but Janus didn’t need them to know that was a lie. “That’s a lie.” Janus said blatantly.

Logan nodded, “Yes. Yes I suppose it is.”

Virgil had begun fiddling with one of the zippers on his sleeve, “You’re freaking me out.” Virgil said. “What’s up.” He didn’t phrase it as a question. It felt more like a demand for answers.

Logan shook his head, “it's not anything to be concerned about. I just seem to be experiencing some sort of cognitive malfunction.”

“That sounds like something to be concerned about!” Virgil said, and he began to flicker in and out of sight, his voice began to slow and get lower as it distorted. “What if it’s bad?”

“Virgil.” Janus said calmly, “Everything is fine until proven otherwise. You need to take a breath, you’re losing control.”

Virgil nodded quietly.

“Why don’t you go take a walk,” Janus suggested. “I’ll call you if anything happens and you can be here before we know it.”

Virgil took a deep breath, “Yeah. Okay.” Virgil took one last glance at Logan and began to walk into the park.

“Sit with me, will you?” Janus offered as he sat down on the ground. Logan complied, and then they were sitting on the grass, alone.

“I know this is strange.” Logan said after a while, “and I don’t know what it could be but-”

“Lie to me.” Janus interrupted.

“Pardon?” 

“Lie to me. Tell me something wildly untrue, make it good.”

Logan frowned and shrugged before saying. “Um… I am an alien from the planet Gallifrey, I have travelled all over the great grand universe in my TARDIS which looks like a laundry basket right now.” 

Janus waited for the consistent static, he stared at the space around Logan, searching, scanning. It was obviously a lie, but there was nothing. 

“Was that okay?” Logan asked, “You said wildly untrue, but I wasn’t sure-”

“I couldn’t tell that was a lie.” Janus said, it was more a realization for himself than him telling Logan.

Logan smiled in confusion, “Pardon? You literally told me to lie to you. Obviously it was a lie.”

“Well, of course I  _ knew _ it was a lie.” Janus said. “But, my ability, so to speak, concerns lying, and I couldn’t tell it was a lie.”

“Oh….  _ Oh _ .” Logan said as it clicked. “So you mean, we…”

Janus nodded, “Yes. Your ability is acting up too isn’t it?”

“It is.” Logan said, “Well... it is lovely to meet you. We should probably inform Virgil.”

Janus nodded slowly and texted Virgil quickly, ‘ _ Logan’s my soulmate. Everything’s fine. Stay away a bit’  _ before looking back up to Logan and saying, “We’ve got time, let’s take it.”

Logan smiled as his shoulders relaxed, “Alright. So Janus, tell me about yourself.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
